


О выборе, теории и практике

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody loves Rex, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Order 66, Rex loves Cody, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Два клона. Одна война.





	О выборе, теории и практике

**Author's Note:**

> hello there  
> *  
> не бечено  
> *  
> пишу по кодексу в год  
> *  
> tcw всё ещё боль  
> *  
> Шестьдесят Седьмой и Двадцать Четвертый взялись из волшебного текста [Who Will Save You Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304584) волшебной [Kildare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/pseuds/Kildare)  
> *  
> <3

На Мандалор ему не хотелось.

Ему не хотелось, если честно, вообще никуда. Их с Коди увольнительные наконец-то совпали, и короткий — слишком короткий, станг, как же он устал, как же устали они оба — отпуск кончился, толком и не начавшись, зато раздразнив иллюзией мирной жизни.

Точнее, еще не кончился — кончался прямо сейчас. 

Рекс взглянул на хроно, нахмурился: через четыре стандартных часа придется будить Коди и возвращаться на базу, вылет — еще через шесть, и одна Сила знает, когда они увидятся в следующий раз.

Через четыре стандартных часа...

Мало. 

Рекс наклонил голову, прислушался к легким шагам. 

Будить Коди, кажется, не понадобится.

— О чем задумался, капитан? — Коди обнял его со спины, уткнулся губами в шею — внезапная, спонтанная нежность, от которой в груди стало по-особенному тепло. 

— О том, что устал быть капитаном.

— Рекс.

— Я знаю. 

Он действительно знал.

У солдат нет другого выбора, у солдат вообще — нет выбора, клон-капитан в Великой армии Республики — это твоя жизнь и твоя судьба, и цель, и смысл существования.

Теоретически.

Практически Рекс был неправильным и в этом, бракованный экземпляр — Коди страшно сердился, когда он себя так называл, и Рекс перестал делать это вслух, но мысленно все никак не мог отучиться.

Практически Рексу было плевать на теорию. Его жизнью и судьбой, и целью, и смыслом существования был Коди.

И выбором тоже.

Сейчас Рекс понимал это особенно ясно, он выбирал Коди — всегда, с самой учебки, когда они ещё не были Коди и Рексом, а были Двадцать Четвертым и Шестьдесят Седьмым, он выбирал Коди всю жизнь, снова и снова — ну, или просто выбрал его однажды, раз и навсегда. Это как посмотреть.

— Я просто... — начал он, качнул головой, словно отмахиваясь от бесполезных, бессмысленных слов, готовых сорваться с языка. — Так и не знаешь, куда вас отправляют? — спросил вместо этого, накрывая ладонью сцепленные в замок на его животе руки Коди.

— Скажут перед вылетом, — ответил Коди тихо, поцеловал в плечо — просто мазнул губами по коже, но Рекса словно обожгло, каждый раз, подумал он, каждый раз это так...

Как в первый.

Как в последний.

Как будто никогда не повторится.

— Как обычно, — произнес он вслух, продолжая мысль Коди.

— Да, — эхом отозвался тот, высвободил одну руку, скользнул ниже по рексову животу, прошептал: — Пойдем в постель, капитан. 

— Будешь отучать меня много думать, коммандер? — Рекс прижался ближе, запрокинул голову, потерся затылком о плечо Коди. — Думаешь, тебе по силам?

— Думаю, — хмыкнул Коди, разворачивая его к себе, — что слово «думать» в ближайшее время тебе не понадобится.

И оказался прав.

*

На Мандалор ему не хотелось.

Ему не хотелось вообще никуда, но ещё сильнее — до скользкого комка в горле, до мерзкого липкого страха в животе ему не хотелось отпускать Коди на Утапау.

Но он отпустил, конечно.

У солдат нет другого выбора. У солдат вообще — нет выбора, даже у самых хороших.

Солдаты не задают вопросов, не сомневаются, не увольняются со службы и не дезертируют, потому что захотелось пожить.

Солдаты не делают ничего — только выполняют приказы.

_Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы._

Рекс был очень хорошим солдатом. Коди — Коди был лучшим.

* 

— Встретимся на другой стороне.

— Встретимся. Рекс, я...

— Я знаю.

* 

Он действительно знал.


End file.
